Unexpected Visitor
by Julie
Summary: Henry receives a surprise visitor - Romance H/G


Disclaimers: This story is a piece of fluff, but I'm in a fluffy  
mood.  
All HP characters belong to JK Rowling, whom I greatly admire.  
Rating: PG, that's my opinion. Please R/R  
  
AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR   
  
  
Harry Potter lay silently in his narrow bed, the covers  
pulled up to his armpits. The room he had been given (in truth  
nothing more than a storeroom in Snape's dungeon) was cold and  
lightless, barren except for a few pieces of furniture and wizard  
textbooks. If you wanted a word to describe the room, dreary  
jumped to mind. But Harry was use to it. He didn't mind.  
  
Despite the late hour and exhausting day, Harry's mind was  
buzzing with excitement, a grin fighting across his face. It was  
possible, just possible that he was going to have a future!  
  
In the morning, the Order of the Phoenix would set in motion  
a plan that would hopefully put an end to Voldemort. Dumbledore  
had spent two years working on the magic, perfecting it. Lupin,  
Sirius, Arabella Figg, Gus Fletcher, Bill Weasley, Ian  
McGonagall, Snape (and many others Harry only knew by reputation)  
would be setting off to parts unknown. Harry, the Gryffindor  
Heir would stay here with Dumbledore, waiting for his seventeenth  
birthday. It was only twelve days away now.  
  
It was only a month ago that Dumbledore had revealed to  
Harry the secrets that had shaped his life. Godric Gryffindor  
was aware that a horrific wizard would attempt to mold human  
history to fit his own warped desires in the later part of the  
twentieth century. In response to this threat, Godric cast a  
series of spells which would be triggered on the seventeenth  
birthday of his chosen Heir -- a powerful wizard of his  
bloodlines. Harry would be bequeathed the secret magic of the  
Founders, among other abilities he would be able to control  
Hogwarts, communicate with magical creatures and radiate power in  
a physical manner similar to Dumbledore. Harry was already the  
rarest of all wizards: a seer (the type able to read minds under  
certain conditions), an animagi (a golden eagle), and a  
electrical elemental (able to manipulate electricity).   
Dumbledore had told Harry he would someday eclipse even him.   
  
The Order of the Phoenix Feather were going to flush  
Voldemort out of hiding and deprive him of his Death Eaters.   
Harry and Dumbledore would face him.   
  
To think it might be over. He might be able to live a  
normal life. Travel, get a job. Harry had tried very hard to  
not think about such simple things every since Voldemort had  
risen three years ago. With Voldemort on a killing spree, it  
seemed selfish to complain that he couldn't leave Hogwarts. He'd  
pretty much closed himself off to everything enjoyable and  
accepted unflinchingly whatever indignities fate threw at him.   
Study all hours, stay in the castle, do as he was told. The only  
exceptions were Quiddich and Ron and Hermonie. He didn't think  
he would have made it without the exhilaration of Quidditch and  
the support of his two best friends. Remus and Sirius too, even  
though Sirius hadn't been able to see him much.  
  
Harry's musing were interrupted as his door creaked open.   
He immediately grabbed his wand from underneath his pillow and  
climbed silently out of bed. The door was pushed open further.   
Harry's heart beat faster. An assassin? How had he penetrated  
the castle? The figure crept into the room, Harry raised his  
arm, a curse on his lips, then caught just a trace of flame red  
hair, highlighted by the hall's wall torch. He quickly dashed  
around the figure and slammed the door shut. Lumus, Harry said,  
more harshly than he intended.  
  
"Ginny, what on earth are you doing here?"  
  
Ginny Weasley blushed deeply (not an unusual occurrence for  
her). "I . . . I wanted to talk to you. I heard Dad and  
Professor Dumbledore talking and. . . " she twisted her hands  
together and looked toward the rumpled bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't  
realize how late it was."   
  
"That's okay. I've gotten use to going to bed early and  
rising about dawn," Harry mumbled, embarrassed by his show of  
force. He hadn't seen Ginny since term ended. He hadn't been  
able to avoid her that day, like he usually did, what with her  
whole family present. There was an awkward pause. Harry's felt  
his cheeks redden. "Just don't mention to anybody about  
tomorrow."  
  
Her eyes' flashed. "I'm not that stupid, Harry."  
  
He grinned in spite of himself. "Of course not, Prefect  
Weasley." Harry put his wand on the bedside table. The two  
stood there, Harry in his pajamas and Ginny in her Muggle blue  
jeans and sneakers. Ginny walked forward quickly and kissed  
Harry on the cheek. She didn't know when (if) she would see him  
again. "Please don't get yourself killed," she whispered.  
  
"Ginny," Harry couldn't help grinning. "We're going to get  
him. You'll see." There had always been something about Ginny  
Weasley that brought out Harry's protective streak. He'd spend  
the last three years trying to hide that fact.   
  
She snuggled up against him. Harry awkwardly patted her  
shoulders.  
  
"I just," her voice came from the vicinity of his heart,  
"don't want anything to happen to you." She looked up at him  
suddenly and Harry felt a lurch in his stomach -- not to mention  
something else a little further south. He steeled himself to  
ignore both. It wouldn't be the first time. He was almost as  
good at it as not crying out after having nightmares.  
  
"I really need to be getting to sleep," Harry said  
pointedly, in the off hand voice he used with Ginny since . . .  
the Tournament. The same voice he used when any girl flirted with  
him, but especially with Ginny. It only really bothered him with   
Ginny, but girlfriends are for boys who do not have psychopathic  
megalomaniacs on their ass.   
  
"Okay," she seemed to have gotten the point, then she spun  
around. She raised her voice, there was no one to hear them.   
Harry had agreed to take a lower level room, so long as he could  
be by himself. The castle was overflowing with refugees. If you  
wanted privacy, you had to give up comfort. "You haven't said  
more than twenty words to me in two years. Just what is so wrong  
with me. I know I'm not pretty like Lavender or witty like Cho  
Chang or part veela like Fleur, but what is so wrong with me that  
you can't stand to talk to me?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry told her, honest surprise in his voice.  
"You're . . . beautiful and sweet."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Sorry if I'm embarrassing you," she crossed  
her arms, her expression one of patent disbelief.  
  
Something inside Harry Potter snapped. He wasn't yet  
seventeen and there'd been eight separate attempts on his life:  
the first when he was baby and the last one month ago when  
Voldemort's pet snake Nigini bit him. He'd had to grow up  
quickly, assume adult burdens. He'd never even kissed a girl,  
and now the one he'd dream of, cried over and cursed stood before  
him, upset because she thought he didn't think her good enough.  
He grabbed her shoulders. "How long do you think you'd live if I  
spent time with you? You know Voldemort's opinion about my  
happiness: stamp it out."   
  
"I don't care about Voldemort! My family wouldn't survive  
under him. Dad likes Muggles too much. Don't you think you  
could have asked my opinion before shutting me out of your life.   
The Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor too."   
  
Harry just stared at Ginny Weasley. He knew he should let  
her go, she should leave, but he didn't want her to.  
  
  
"I wondered if you were trying to protect me, but you had so  
many other girlfriends," Ginny said softly.  
  
Harry snorted. "Fleur agreed to spread a few rumors about  
my . . . better than average ability on a broomstick. The rest  
is imagination. I only asked her to because I didn't want to  
appear more freakish than I already do. I never meant to acquire  
the reputation as the gryffindor stud. I never even . . . "  
Harry broke off abruptly. "People will believe anything, the  
more outlandish the better. There's even been some talk about  
Ron, Hermonie and me."  
  
"I know," she ignored his blush. "Harry, if you survive and  
if Voldemort dies, would you like to go out with me sometime?"   
Ginny looked like it took every last once of her courage to ask.  
  
Harry reached for his glasses. He started to clean them,  
but abandoned the idea. "Sure, but you may find out your prince  
is actually a frog. Have you ever thought of that, Miss  
Weasley?"   
  
She closed in on him. "I'll take my chances. Harry, I  
didn't just come here to wish you luck."  
  
If possible, Harry's heart beat faster. Surely she couldn't  
mean . . . Nah, just wistful thinking.   
  
"Voldemort does not have spies in this room," just in case  
he was to dense to get her point, she pressed up against him.  
  
Oh, boy, she does. Harry didn't know if he should give her  
the dressing down of her life or jump up and down with joy. "How  
did you get to the castle anyway?"  
  
"I came with Dad. I told him I wanted to talk with you. He  
had to get back so he said I'd have to stay the night. Mom's  
gonna kill him."  
  
Maybe jumping for joy wasn't such a bad thing. I mean, I've  
had a hard life, orphaned young. "Snape's been down here twice  
in the last month for Potion ingredients." Harry waved his hand  
to indicate the cramped room. "It's really part of his  
storeroom."  
  
Ginny grinned evilly. "Harry, whose idea do you think this  
was anyway?"  
  
His eyes widened. "You're kidding."  
  
"Yup. Snape was muttering something about getting laid  
would improve your temper," Ginny twisted the knife, "so did  
McGonagall."  
  
Harry's voice sounded strangled. "I don't know how I'm going  
to look them in the face tomorrow morning."  
  
"We can sleep in."  
  
"Gin, I don't know. It's a big step,"   
  
"Harry Potter, I have loved you since the moment I saw you.   
I know everyone thought it was a crush, but it wasn't. Maybe  
you don't feel the same, but don't belittle me. I want to be  
with you and you need me. You need something to make you feel  
alive. I know its been tough for you ever since Cedric Diggory  
died. I'm not asking for promises you can't make. Hermonie  
helped me with a birth control potion -- it's the one she uses so  
you know it's practically full proof. Let me stay."  
  
They just stood there, eyes locked, cold in the chilly room.   
Harry sighed and reached for her, drawing her to him. He kissed  
her, hoping he was doing it right, he had no practice.   
  
Oh, God, she was like Heaven, she was like everything good  
and pure in the world, sweeter than his favorite Honeyduke's  
chocolate. He ran his fingers threw her long hair. "Gin," he  
whispered. 'I've never . . . made love with anybody before,  
never even tried for first. Maybe you won't like it?"  
  
"I'm a virgin too."  
  
Harry made a face, "do you have to use the V word?"  
  
Ginny giggled, "so maybe I won't do it right. Mom said sex  
is something you get better at. She told me my first time  
probably won't be that good. I know you'll hurt me. Harry, you  
have a busy day tomorrow so unless you have another sensible  
reason why we shouldn't try to break that bed, I suggest you  
start kissing me again. We'll figure it out."  
  
Harry started to nuzzle her neck. "Only if you're sure."   
  
"I am."  
  
The two didn't say anything much after than, at least not  
anything that wasn't fluffy and nonsensical. There was a lot of  
giggling and the bed strings creaked alarmingly. Voldemort is  
fool, Harry thought to himself. Taking over the world, unlimited  
power -- that's not nearly as much fun as this.  
  
  



End file.
